


Tripping

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dream Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Bill pops by for a visit when Ford is in a bus. For Kinktober 2017.





	Tripping

Ford hasn’t sat in a bus for a long time. The last time was probably way back in Glass Shard Beach, when he and Stan had needed to get out of town for their adventures; that hadn’t often, both because their parents forbade it and because dealing with strangers staring at his hands became too much for Ford over time. He still has a distaste for public transports as a result.

He has to use one now, to get some supplies for the portal that aren’t available in Gravity Falls, but fortunately it’s going to be a short trip there and back. It’s just too bad he probably won’t have the opportunity to nap, because he would love to see-

“Me?” Bill laughs into his ear, suddenly seated behind his head. “Surprise, you’re napping already!”

Ford looks around in surprise. Indeed, the world has gone gray, but not completely: he can see there is some color bleeding in and out in his surroundings, that still consists of the bus. He raises his eyebrow, trying to glance at Bill, who replies:

“Different states of sleep, different ways for me to appear.” He strokes Ford’s hair behind his ears, playing with the ears themselves. “Are you happy to see me?”

Is it even necessary to ask? Ford reaches up, wanting to take a hold of Bill’s hand, but Bill avoids his touch; he floats off from behind Ford’s head and moves in front of him, lowering himself down into Ford’s lap. Bill’s hand slides up to Ford’s thigh, massaging the muscles there. Ford tenses.

“Not here,” he says, looking around. The bus is far from full, but there are still more people around than he’d prefer; what makes him especially uncomfortable is the mother-daughter pair sitting just few seats away, playing peekaboo. He squirms uncomfortably as Bill continues to stroke along his thigh, dragging his thumb along the seam of Ford’s trousers. “Bill.”

“Relax, it’s nothing. Hey, I could be doing this instead!” Bill reaches behind himself and grasps Ford’s groin, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Bill!” Ford freezes when he sees that an old man sitting on the other side of the bus glances briefly in his direction; he must have been making sounds in his sleep. In the meanwhile, Bill isn’t discouraged at all; he keeps feeling Ford up, seeking out the shape of his cock through the layers of clothing and running his fingertips along it. Gritting his teeth together, Ford fights against the heat swelling up between his legs, against the blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks, but both battles are pointless. He’s getting hard.

“Bill, please,” he gasps, licking his lips; Bill looks up at him with a curved eye and swiftly unzips his pants, reaching inside to cup Ford through his briefs. Ford hopes so, so much that his clothes are still on him in the real life, that nobody is looking in his direction, that his legs aren’t this far splayed.

“You know, you could just wake up,” Bill comments, sliding his hand beneath the waistband of Ford’s briefs. His palm feels cool when it comes to rest on Ford’s cock, his fingers slightly more warm as they wrap around the shaft, as they give him a quick, hard stroke. “Really, nothing keeps you here.” His other hand joins the first one, fingers entwining around Ford’s cock and sliding up and down. “All it takes to end this is you. Wake up!”

“I-” Ford moans, arching against Bill’s hand as a wave of pleasure crashes through him, pre-come gathering onto the tip of his cock. Bill uses one hand to spread it around, rubbing it to the head of Ford’s cock and to the length below, using it to make his hand move slicker and faster. He takes his other hand down to Ford’s balls, giving each a light squeeze before gathering them both into his palm, rolling them around.

“That’s right, you don’t want to,” Bill chides him, gripping him tight with both hands; it hurts and Ford wants to cry out, but he swallows all sounds that threaten to come out of him, tears stinging in his eyes until Bill finally releases him. “You want me to have my way with you, Ford. It’s not nice to pretend that I’m doing something wrong.”

Bill strokes him again, soothing the pain away; the physical kind, at least. “I’m sorry,” Ford says, panting as his whole body begins to tighten up.

“It’s all right. I forgive you.” Bill leans down towards his cock, turning his eye into a mouth as he presses a kiss to the head. “I always forgive my Sixer.”

He has Ford spilling into his hands within seconds.

When Ford wakes up, the bus is still running, the passengers are still in their seats. Ford is mortified to see that there is a wet patch in his crotch when he looks down at himself, and he hurriedly lifts his bag into his lap in order to hide it. He has to find a place where he can clean it up as soon as he gets off the bus, hide the evidence of his despair.

Yet, as ashamed and humiliated as he feels- he also wants to do it again.


End file.
